ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia The Cool One
Introduction: Nadia the cool One is The Tenth episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia By Chahine essedik Sfar, this Episode ends the First Chapter of the comics, it was released on January 11th, 2014. StoryLine: Nadia is upset for not being Cool and the fact that she can't interact with others due to her personality, despite Sam's attempts to make her feel better about herself, she decided to have a Make-over so she can be one of the cool kids, however, none of Nadia's Friends seemed to be impressed by the new look Nadia had, stating that even make-overs can't solve the problem, later, Nadia developed an agressive attitude to her friends, especially with Arkinn, the new member calling everyone Losers misinterpreting the meaning of modernity, 2 hours later, Samantha has decided to talk to Nadia and convince her to cut the crap, But she heard some rumours about getting involved with a rapist called Jamel, she promptly heads to Nadia, Once Jamel left, Sam tried to talk to Nadia privatley, however, the conversation ends up to a huge failure, later while Sam was expecting her boyfirend, Nadia happened to knock her place's door inviting her to a double date, however, for her inability to face rejection, Nadia Knocked the door again and spat at Sam's face which truned Sam mad and Slammed the door in Nadia, upon that, Nadia received a voice mail from Her boyfirend asking her to meet him in Borj Erras at 4:00 PM, once Nadia Left, Sam decided to go to Jamel' Shack to tell him to stay away, but she was left chloroformed in a Shack on fire, luckily, the Dark Side of her has waken her up which let her escape from fire, Next Morning, Sam and the rest of the gang have put a plan to eliminate the Man eating beetle, (which they failed in eliminating it earlier, because of Nadia), Later, in Borj Erras, Jamel Proposed Nadia to Marry him, in the beginning, Nadia Was flerted, then, after a bunch of Flashbacks, she declined his proposal stating that she was doing wrong things to justify her personality, she removed her wig, stating that she is happy for who she really is , but Jamel goes psychotic, and pulls out a gun and points it at her without accepting a single word from Nadia, but he was attacked by the Man eating beetle, ripping him in half, Nadia promptly transforms and proceeds to destroy the beetle, but she was shocked along with the insect, by two Barrels launched by Arkinn under the command of Sam without knowing that they have electrified Nadia, until the total destruction of the Beetle, later, the ripped Jamel, crawls to the gun so he shoots Nadia before his death, but he was stopped by Sam, who has taken his soul and torment him using the voices of his own victims, leaving Jamel like an empty shell, then he was arrested by the cop, Later, Nadia wakes up to find herself in bed and Sam around her, she appologizes to Sam, eventually she was Forgiven by Sam, Later, Skull shell got mad, he propomtly started preparing to have his new plan into action. Trivia: *Samantha Had mentioned the day she has been abducted stating that nothing had affected her. *Fiona's Original Skin has been revealed, unlike the debut episode, she is displayed as a Black person, since her race is Black. *The New Character Arkinn was not created by Chahine, it was Created by Antoine J. Jenkins (a.k.a Draose) the addion is considered as One of the Five heroes to focus on the stroy. (comic) *Fathia reveals her Cured real hair, unlike the previous episodes, she was always depicted wearing a wig. *This is another episode that starts in the School, just like First Meeting, Fairy's Birth, Imperian War 1, and Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1, the other episodes were started either at home or inside the Lair, the second parts of Imperian War 1 and Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1 were started from the previous episodes. *Samantha gets a new dress, with another Design of 3D high Heels. *The Dark Side of Samantha Nyte was introduced in This episode. *This episode introduces the new updates to the characters. References: *while gone psychotic, Jamel Described Nadia as a Pretty Little Liar. *One of the student is wearing a T-shirt with a quote written on it: "Keep Calm and Watch Boobs", it is a pun of Keep Calm and Carry On, it is also used for Internet Jokes and Idoms. *Two Pictures appeared when Jamel' soul is being absorbed, as the Girl those he tormented them, one of them is a dead corpse Grace Delaney from Criminal Case, the other girl resembles Dark Magician Girl being tortured, however, Jamel Wasn't present in the fan-based card artwork of Last Day of Witch, the hand that was grabbing DMG's Stomach out of her resembles Feral Imp's, however, neither GD nor DMG were clear for copyrights issues. *Samantha's Outfit bears a resemblance to Link's. Author's notes: Well, this chapter is closed since there will be a new chapter introducing more events, stay tuned. Category:Season 1 Category:The Curse of The Skull shell